Sasuke's sadness
by Rascal609
Summary: Fate seems to be working against Neji, he has randomly bumped into Sasuke since he left and insomnia has hit, Neji's uncles controling him, and a strange mission leaves damage, What will happen? YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke's agony

A/N Yes for once I wrote the whole story and typed every chapter before I lost interest! SO now I will update every time someone asks till the series is done! 3 sorry about my lack of writing lately.

Neji headed to train, glaring as he walked, he felt eyes boring into him, and kept activating his Byakugan and checking around, but no one was there. He shrugged, and continued to his training, he shrugged frowning as people stared. He was finally fully recovered and back into training. He arrived and stretched, staring around, he began to train, hanging up nets full of kunai to work on his blind spot. Hiashi had been highly disappointed putting it mildly; he needed to fix his blind spot. Going through the motions of his attacks, he couldn't shake the feeling of eyes watching his every move. Glaring, he calmly threw kunai cutting the strings to the nets of kunai, and attempting to block every one, missing two yet again. He continued this exercise until he was exhausted and sweat poured from all over his body.

When an attack came, Neji sensed it, and dodged, glaring, "Uchiha?" He said in mild surprise, blocking the attacks. "Leave." He calmly stated, eying the new outfit, "I see your styles changed." Neji smirked, as Sasuke glared, "Hyuuga." Sasuke said with a hint of mild amusement. Neji parried the attacks when Sasuke vanished, and seemed to attack from all sides. Neji could barely keep up, and this shocked him, he began dodging and using sixty four palm. When he hit a smiling wickedly Sasuke he realized what was wrong. "Genjutsu." Neji grimaced, and shot chakra out from every point to see an attacking Uchiha. Neji frowned, "Leave or I will turn you in Uchiha." Sasuke snickered, "You can't beat me Hyuuga." Neji frowned, "Well I get strong without becoming someone's bitch." That made Sasuke glare, and attack with a kunai barely grazing Neji due to his blind spot. Neji winced, hissing. Sasuke smirked, and watched Neji lean against a tree for support, he vanished, leaving a very confused Neji. Neji sighed, unable to track the Uchiha; he sat down for a moment before heading home.

Neji walked home, frowning as people stared at him, 'fate is against me.' Neji shook his head ashamed that he let Sasuke beat him. "Why did he leave?" Neji wondered, curios as to why the Uchiha was there in the first place. He briefly contemplated telling the Hokage or Naruto, but decided against it, he didn't need the stress at this moment, he needed to go home and sleep, the insomnia that had been plaguing him seemed to be gone, and he needed to sleep while he could. When he arrived home, it was dark, and he snuck into his room avoiding Hiashi. He lay on his bed allowing his eyes to drift closed.

He awoke barely an hour later fully alert. "Uchiha…" He muttered, feeling the watchful eyes return. He stared out the window watching the stars. He sat watching as birds dove past his window, most likely an owl catching its prey, and leaving, "Unlike you I am not free." Neji muttered, eying them with interest. As morning approached he showered and dressed and headed out to train. He frowned, curios as to Sasuke's intentions the day before. He began his warm up, stretching and relieving his sore muscles. He felt the pressure, before he began hanging his kunai up. "If you're here to fight stop staring" Neji calmly stated activating his Byakugan he turned to the direction of the stare. Preparing battle stance, nothing happened. "Hum" Neji stared for a few more minutes before shrugging, maybe he was just paranoid. He began the flow of his attacks keeping his eyes tuned.

Neji was focused on his actions to the point where he forgot his environment, and was more focused than the previous day. He began to tire, when Sasuke appeared yet again, Neji was exhausted, his lack of sleep catching up to him. Sasuke raised his eyebrow at Neji. "Can't handle the work Hyuuga?" Sasuke smirked, and Neji glared, "Go back to your… master… Uchiha." Sasuke's humor evaporated at that comment. "Aren't you missing your play time?" Neji smirked watching Sasuke's anger flare. Sasuke growled, "Speak of what you know Hyuuga." Neji smirked, subtly leaning against a tree. Sasuke stared at him and Neji looked Sasuke over, acknowledging his body had improved; he looked to the clouds in an effort not to think of Sasuke's well toned stomach. Neji shrugged wondering why he'd even thought Sasuke had a well toned chest. "Must be his outfit." He thought smirking.

Neji stood straight; a Hyuuga didn't show exhaustion especially not to an enemy. Sasuke frowned at him nodding before he vanished. Neji shook his head wondering what that was about. Neji relaxed tension leaving him, his eyes drifted closed, as sleep enveloped him. He woke an hour later to Lee's annoying voice. "Neji You are wasting this wonderful day! I will train with you!" Neji growled but stood up dusting himself off, no matter how tired he was losing was not an option.

Lee attacked Neji dodged landing a hit to Lee's neck, but it had little affect or strength behind it. Lee twisted managing to land a kick to Neji's stomach. Neji hissed activating his Byakugan; he landed a chakra filled punch to Lee's stomach. Neji walked away not checking to see if Lee was alright. Neji arrived at home, wide awake. Hiashi requested his presence at dinner. Neji entered the dining area, sitting after bowing to Hiashi. "Neji." Hiashi nodded, Neji nodded in response. They stared at each other Neji looked away out of mock respect.

"Neji your team mate, Ten Ten has shown interest in you." Neji raised his eyebrows at that sure he had told her off harsh enough. Hiashi watched him as he said, "You still lack a bride Neji." Neji nodded stiffly not even glancing at the food, he wasn't hungry, and this topic seemed to be headed in a bad direction. "I've arranged a meeting between you and a Hyuuga from the other branch." Neji frowned, "Hiashi-sama, give me time I'll find one myself" Hiashi smirked, "I will decide, either Ten Ten or your cousin." Neji frowned, and stood up, calmly walking out.

Neji walked into his room calmly closing his door. "Fate has no bounds." He muttered, but Naruto proved fate wrong as did he when he lived. Neji shook his head, energy humming from him; he grabbed a few water bottles and walked out his window and down the wall. He sat down at the training ground stretched and began his normal motions, he wasn't shocked that Sasuke appeared, and smirked, barely pausing before tossing a water bottle at him. "You will die if you keep coming around." Neji nodded, continuing his flow, allowing his anger to be released. "It's late." Sasuke remarked drinking from the water.

Neji shrugged continuing his sixty four palm motion, and imagined Hiashi's face. Neji finished the flow, feeling a touch dizzy. He shrugged, standing next to the tree he drank a little frowning, "How did you know I would come here?" Sasuke shrugged as a response. Neji sighed relaxing against the tree, "You are making live more complicated." Neji stated and wasn't shocked to see Sasuke raise his eyebrow in question. Neji sunk to the ground staring up at the stars.

Sasuke leaned against the tree, "Not worried I'll attack?" He smirked, "You'd have attacked by now or killed me, and I'm too tired anyway." Sasuke appeared more than a little shocked that Neji had admitted that to him. Which for Sasuke was a slight frown. Neji smirked, "So why do you keep appearing?" Neji mumbled eyes closed, he was developing a hell of a headache. Sasuke's analyzing gaze disturbed him but he ignored it.

Sasuke smirked, "Well I'm just spying on the village." Neji raised an eyebrow, "Hanging out on a training field and talking to me doesn't benefit your mission." Sasuke laughed at Neji's couldn't care attitude. Sasuke asked again, "Why are you out so late?" Neji sighed, "I'm about to get engaged thanks to my uncle." Sasuke stared mildly shocked, "And you're unexcited?" Sasuke asked curiosity apparent. Neji shook his head frowning, "Ten Ten is a terrible choice, and marriage in itself is not pleasant." Neji knew he was talking too much but he couldn't think straight right now. "Well say no." Sasuke pointed out. Neji shook his head, "I can't." Neji unconsciously touched his headband frowning. He opened his eyes slightly to catch Sasuke staring, "He wasn't at the fight with Naruto." Neji thought swiftly moving his hand away.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his odd motions; Neji noted it was getting late. He stood up and was hit by dizziness. He fell against the tree trying to get his balance back. Sasuke gripped his arm steadying him, "When's the last time you ate?" Neji shrugged, a week or so he thought. Sasuke shook his head, and led, more like dragged him to a camp not that far away. Neji raised an eyebrow, "Undiscovered?" He muttered as Sasuke released him by a tree. "So says a ninja who forgets to eat." Sasuke smirked and began cooking over the fire Neji was leaning over his knees feeling extremely sick.

Sasuke tossed him a bowl of rabbit stew and Neji was doubly shocked, Sasuke was actually being nice, mildly creepy. Neji took a bite and had to grit his teeth from the food not going down. Sasuke frowned, "Have you really not been eating?" Neji shrugged, he was stressed about a high rank solo mission his uncle was bothering him and Sasuke had showed up food hadn't really been the first thing on his mind. He breathed taking slow bites trying to calm his stomach.

"Thanks Uchiha." Neji muttered, slowly winning his battle with the food. Sasuke watched mildly amused. Neji actually felt he was able to sleep; finally the hour nap hadn't helped him much. Sasuke frowned, "You look like shit Hyuuga." Neji attempted to glare but failed yawning. Sasuke smirked, "Not sleeping not eating, at least your drinking." Neji frowned but was too tired to argue, "I need to head back home. Thank you Uchiha-san" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Do you think you can even make it back?" The doubt in his voice was evident. Neji blinked blearily, "Yeah." He stood up standing straight, his arrogant air back. Heading to his house, but he looked up and cursed, he had to scale the wall. He barely made it up collapsing in his bed. He drifted off for an hour, but woke up. He went to the bathroom, and had to put on some cover up, he really did look like shit. He headed to the Hokage tower to get his mission. "Track any activity in the rogue underground; as it was solo it's easier to hide.

He left calmly walking from the village, cool face on. Walking down the path he saw the markings of a person being their briefly. Frowning he activated Byakugan; there was no one in the area. Neji continued keeping his Byakugan activated he walked into the forest, all instincts yelling at him something was wrong. Neji raced through the forest the second he was off the road. He tried to figure out how he couldn't see them with his Byakugan. He only knew Sasuke who could do that. Neji jerked to a stop deactivating his Byakugan. He turned towards whatever he knew was following. When the cloaked figure stopped Neji was frustrated he was between a rock and a hard place. "Itachi. What are you doing here?" Neji scanned his surroundings, unsure of what to do. "Hyuuga..." Itachi stared at him with a colder gaze than Sasuke could ever muster. Neji slowly began walking backwards towards the village. "Hunting Naruto again…" Neji guessed keeping his eyes low to the ground. When Sasuke left Gai sensei taught them how to avoid being trapped in the gaze.

A/N I finally have a story fully written so I can update annually hopefully every week depending on how people like it…. Sorry I have been gone for a while I WOULD LOVE REQUESTS about ANY couple you could think of it may seem impossible but give it to me and I will make a story and if you want something less … EVIL then I can hook you up! I have cheerful non rape stories!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Woot typed up a second one mwahahaha fear me! Hi guys how's it going? Still looking for stories to write…

Xxasianicexx: Why does Itachi appear?! That's an extremely good question let's see if I can answer it! Leben: OO I portrayed him as anorexic huh…. Bad me… lol and an insomniac to boot MaddyLovesL: I know I've been trying Sasuke is hard to keep in character and keep the story moving he will be a lil OOC but it's about as good as I can do… Neji's still his fate obsessed self though so that's good Myurra! –seriously you are my favorite person ever you review everything I write and you write THE best stories hey send me a message sometime I wanted to see your idea on a ShinoxKiba I thought up its kinda vague… atm.

Neji knew he was stuck when Itachi poofed behind him, "Where do you think you're going?" Neji flinched, activating his Byakugan, and leaping up he began sprinting away, watching Itachi just stand there. "Its genjutsu…" He cursed forcing chakra through his points he stumbled out of it. Noting Itachi wasn't anywhere. Neji shook his head clearing it, "I'm just exhausted" He muttered unaware. When he was suddenly in a cave he knew he hadn't escaped the jutsu, his Byakugan couldn't even see through it. Suddenly it went red, and everything changed, he was chained to what and where he didn't know. Fear shook the Hyuuga, who just stared as if not fazed. "Deep in your mind Hyuuga, I can see your every fear." Neji shivered, but didn't attempt to move.

He didn't know what genjutsu he was in but he'd get out, he just had to remain calm. Itachi appeared in front of him smirking. "My little brother seems to like you." Itachi said, calmly pulling a giant spider out from the air. "Genjutsu can't harm me." Neji smirked Itachi smiled in response a wicked smirk appearing, he placed the spider on him smiling. Neji ignored it as it crawled on him. Flinching he closed his eyes freaking out when it was on his head he shivered, Itachi's smile widened and Neji's eyes were unable to close. "You can't hide from me." Neji flinched terror washing through him at Itachi's tone. Neji's eyes widened when the spider bit deep into him, and forced a hole in his skin, it slowly inched in, a leg disappeared, then another then the spiders head, then its furry body. Neji screamed, trying to shake the creature out as it seemed to walk on his bones. "Still seem like a genjutsu." Itachi smirked watching Neji struggle with the Spider.

Neji gasped as the spider grew bursting from his chest followed by other spiders covering him over and over burrowing in and popping out Neji screamed and Itachi pulled out a sword, his body seemed to multiply soon there were hundreds of Neji's hanging around, and Neji felt each ones pain as Spiders were placed inside them, and Itachi began slowly stabbing through each and every one of his different people. Neji screams were everywhere Neji's eyes were wide in fright, this wasn't a genjutsu. He screamed.

Three days later Neji was back in his normal head, teeth chattering, he flinched when Itachi approached him frowning, "You beat Kakashi…" Neji managed to smirk, pale, and looking like death. Itachi smirked looking equally exhausted he threw a kunai right into Neji's shoulder, and another few in his hands and feet. Neji flinched successfully pinned to whatever tree he was under. He grimaced eyes looking extremely fragile. Itachi vanished and Neji looked up, "I survived." He tried to not sound so awed at himself. A muscle spasm stopped that, it felt like the spiders were still inside him. Neji tried to distract himself from the pain and little legs, shivering Neji wondered briefly if Sasuke was still watching the village, "He probably doesn't even know I'm gone." Neji shrugged, but was stopped by the kunai and winced in pain. Neji was amused, here he was dying, probably left to do so by Itachi, and thinking about Sasuke. Neji sighed he couldn't seem to find it in his mentality to blame Sasuke though, even though Itachi said it was because Sasuke showed some interest in him. "Itachi's imagining things." Neji smirked activating his Byakugan and counting birds. He worked at pulling his hands free as the spiders still seemed to move.

Neji couldn't free his hand, he was shaking too much, he was scared, and he kept seeing the flashes of spiders and feeling them. He couldn't even relax slightly from his tense posture. Staring up he watched each star vanish and finally let the spiders get to him, he screamed and twitched flinching at each feel of their little legs. It helped but it wasn't about to get him out. "Think." He said trying to calm his hear, he was proud of how well he'd lasted, but couldn't expect his luck to keep; the wolves were bound to eat him soon. Neji struggled fiercely but the kunai were buried in too deep.

Neji was about to give up it had been twelve hours, and his struggles left him numb from blood loss, and his sight was blurry from his lack of sleep. "Damn." He muttered frowning. "Miss me?" Came the last voice Neji ever wanted to hear. Neji flinched but let no other emotion cross his face, "Shall we play? You are petite." Neji glared, unsure but inferring what he meant. Itachi yanked out the kunai laughing at Neji's whimper he froze Neji with a quick jutsu.

Neji's eyes watered in pain as Itachi tossed him across his shoulders and carried Neji uncaring of his injuries. Itachi appeared at a cottage and opened a door tossing Neji to the floor. Neji pushed chakra out of his skin trying to free himself. He finally succeeded when Itachi smirked, opening the door. Kisame, Hiden, and Diadara walked in followed by Zetsu. Zetsu stood next to Itachi watching. Neji froze trying to calculate a way to escape. "Where's that calculating Nara when you need him?!" Neji thought not liking the looks on the five akatsuki. "Where's Sasori?" Itachi glared and they all shrugged.

Neji stared at each one, remembering the slight info known about them. Zetsu was a plant wielder, odd and extremely dangerous, Hiden was unknown other than his name, and Diadara was an explosive clay wielder. Kisame, he Neji could easily kill, just keep him from his sword. Neji cursed silently, wondering how he was about to die. Knowing Itachi, long and painfully.

"You are about to be ruined Neji. This happens to anyone my little brother will decide to take an interest in." Itachi almost seemed to purr out, "Zetsu." Zetsu approached with an odd flower in his hand, Neji tried to jump away but Hiden pinned him down. "You wanted sensitive but immobilized?" Zetsu checked, as Itachi nodded. Zetsu held the flower in front of Neji patiently waiting for him to breath, Neji held his breath as long as possible but soon breathed in the pollen from the weird flower.

Head spinning, Hiden released him. Neji closed his eyes trying to stop the shifting, when it felt slightly better, he opened them again, and thinking whatever they gave him didn't work. He noticed he was sprawled out not at all looking dignified. "He's not out of it right Zetsu?" Itachi asked watching Neji. "He will feel everything." Zetsu nodded before exiting. Neji didn't like the sound of that. "Itachi?" Kisame asked licking his lips. Itachi smirked activating his Sharingan. "Alright have your fun, BUT DON'T KILL HIM!" Neji flinched, trying to move back as the three approached.

He growled as his body didn't react to his efforts. "Stay back." He tried to sound calm but fear was evident in his voice. Itachi smirked, "You really are a virgin." Kisame smiled at him, "Not for long." Neji's eyes widened and he began to struggle fiercely away not even moving a centimeter. Hiden took charge, "Kisame, he's sensitive, play with his legs, Diadara do the same to his arms, I get to 'Play' first." Both groaned but as he gave them a glare they listened, Diadara began plopping drops of clay on Neji's arms, about a centimeter by a centimeter his explosive clay had Neji looking like he had the clay version of chicken pox covering his arms. It felt odd, his nerves flaring at every little touch. Snapping his fingers, Diadara smirked as Neji screamed areas of skin blowing up; it felt like a knife stabbed him in a hundred places at the same time, Kisame was scraping his sword loosely over Neji's legs, Neji's skin peeling off.

Neji screamed loudly, pain extreme. Itachi's laughed as Hiden flipped him over as the other two began doing the same to the back of his arms and legs. Neji had tears of pain falling from his eyes. Itachi paused them for a minute, "Any words Hyuuga?" Neji's eyes were glazed with pain, "Please…" He whispered, "Stop." Itachi smirked, as the defeat appeared in Neji's eyes, it hurt so badly.

Hiden yanked Neji's clothes up, as well as his robe, ramming into him Itachi's laughs covered by Neji's scream. His body was splitting in half, Hiden pulling out and slamming back in. Neji couldn't move, as he tried to struggle with all his might. They continued their relentless torture before Neji was sure he had no skin left on his body. Hiden finished and left Neji, they got off leaving Neji pale in pain, whimpering, he couldn't think anymore the pain was so terrible, blood covered the once white sheets, their red hue shook him to his core.

He almost managed to fall unconscious but Itachi appeared with another plant shocking him awake "Can't have you miss the fun." Neji flinched at the tone of voice whimpering helplessly. Hiden moved to his arms, Kisame watched, and Diadara was at his legs, they began the torture, Neji was screaming again in minutes, Hiden was skinning below the scabs through the muscle and to the whites of his bone, His scythe seemed to heal it and suck up the blood, but it felt as if all the skin was gone. Kisame was biting him everywhere, and leaving his sword way to close for comfort to Neji's entrance. As the chakra sucking sword was shoved forcefully in everyone paused as Neji's screams echoed through the entire forest they were in.

Diadara got his turn, yet Neji no longer screamed, his throat was dry, and he could barely breathe. When they finished Neji just stared into space, body at its limits blood loss at the max, he would die of it soon. Itachi's eyes came into focus through the haze of Neji's pain addled mind. Before he could even resist he was back in the red place, pinned up somewhere in space. His partial numbness vanished and he whimpered unable to even glare at Itachi's smirking form approaching. Itachi smiled touching Neji's naked leg. Neji flinched at the contact whimpering. Itachi watched as the rape began playing again across Neji's vision. "You're nothing but a toy, and that is all you will be." He murmured. Slowly touching Neji.

Neji cried out, as Itachi allowed the rape to be relived over and over while touching him everywhere, not letting him receive any release from the endless torture. "Please!" Neji begged trying to get away "Let me go." Neji's pride was nonexistent the pain was everywhere the comments everything it was overload. Itachi showed a full smile when Neji finally broke, succumbing to his will. He continued to torture Neji making it worse and worse, until he too used Neji in Neji's own mind.

When he left he was sure his little brother's crush was ruined. He tossed Neji near where they knew Orochimaru was. Leaving an affectionate note for his little brother then left.

A/N Woot cliffy is he dead or not?!~ No worries I will update twice today so you will know : } Leave some reviews please! Any reviewers can leave a request! :} FOR A FANFIC WOOT :}


	3. Chapter 3

A/N TOLDCHA :} I updated twice it's a new record! Tells you how nerdy I am about this fan fic….

Sasuke noticed Neji hadn't trained and listened in on all the talk, he assumed he'd been married but didn't show how it affected him. He heard the obnoxious blond talking about a mission, "I can't believe Neji gets to scout out the underground!" Sasuke twitched and took off to search for the pale eyed Ninja. When he was near Orochimaru's hideout he heard a thud as if something hit the ground he slowed down glancing around he calmly walked through the trees.

He heard mocking laughter vanish through the wood. He cautiously approached the clearing smelling blood; his heart plummeted as he peered through the leaves to see Neji sprawled out in his uniform, blood all over him. Sasuke jumped down sprinting to Neji. "Hyuuga?!" He yelled try8ing to wake him, a white piece of paper was sitting on Neji. "Little brother take no interest in others. We used him, it was rather enjoyable, he lasted two rounds." "Neji? Wake up." Sasuke listened to hear if Neji was breathing. He was, Sasuke sighed in relief, gently picking the Hyuuga up bridal style. He walked into Orochimaru's hideout, right into Kabuto's room. "Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru croaked staring at him. "Welcome back had fun training?" Sasuke shrugged laying Neji gently on the table. "Itachi." Was all he said catching Orochimaru's attention. "Someone's worried… If… I help him, he can't leave." Sasuke nodded frowning, unsure of why Orochimaru wished to keep Neji here.

Orochimaru smirked waking Kabuto; they headed to the lab, Sasuke carrying Neji. Orochimaru watched Kabuto grab a scroll showing it to Orochimaru who nodded, "This is an odd jutsu, I designed it in my attempts to kill Itachi, you can try it, but if it fails Neji will become a slave to my will." Sasuke flinched, "Hum but who to send into his mind…" Sasuke growled thinking of what Orochimaru would do in Neji's mind. Orochimaru smirked, "Go ahead Sasuke-kun." Sasuke glared, but looked at the jutsu mimicking it.

He felt a pull into Neji's mind, and stared wondering how to get out, he had to succeed. He wondered if he was stuck until he did so. He was shocked to see whiteness all around him, like a picture screen everywhere, little flickers passed of Neji's life. One was of a little Neji training after crying, eyes fierce pain hidden. Sasuke wondered what made Neji cry even when he was a kid. Sasuke walked through watching the fight with the spider of the sound, he felt slightly bad, and "He didn't have to come." Sasuke thought watching Neji fall in his room frustrated before visiting Sasuke, he noticed he was the one Neji came to first. Neji actually let someone see him not at his best, very odd. Sasuke smirked wondering through. "Hyuuga." Sasuke said, glancing around, he saw a sealed door, with a little peep hole in it. He walked towards it looking in; Neji seemed tied by invisible bindings as Some Akatsuki appeared with Itachi, Sasuke looked away in minutes staring at the hidden door.

Sasuke stared at it attempting to open it, frowning he knocked, "Neji?" He sighed, sitting down; he began to think there had to be some way in. "Neji's blocking everything out except what in there…" Sasuke frowned and shook his head if he had to, he'd do it. Forming the jutsu, he soon appeared looking like his brother, and the door snapped open. Sasuke stepped in and let his form return shaking his head in disgust at looking like Itachi. He walked over staring up at a now a lone Neji curled up in fetal position.

"Neji." Sasuke touched his shoulder and Neji didn't move. "Neji?" Sasuke turned him over and he was just staring away muttering. Sasuke shook him, "Snap out of it!" He yelled watching Neji jerk his eyes, flaring but quickly ending, looking defeated and the same look you saw on beggars, one of they deserve. Sasuke sighed, maybe if he got him mad enough he would snap out of hit. "Your skirts showing off your legs." Neji whimpered at that and Sasuke frowned, trying a new one, "What did you do with your hair stick a bunch of weeds in it?" Neji smiled sadly. Sasuke almost glared, "Let's go get out of here, come on." Neji stood up silently and stared blankly as Sasuke held out his hand. Sasuke sighed grasping his hand and began tugging him out of the room, soon they were spinning exciting what was Neji's mind. Orochimaru was watching him, "Twenty min. You must have done well." Sasuke shrugged, carrying Neji to his room. He sat Neji on his bed and began training, calmly twirling around using Taijutsu, he managed to control his phoenix fire to chase slightly like the puppet masters.

He watched as Neji seemed to be slowly waking up, he didn't wish to deal with Hysterics, so was glad to hear Neji gasp in pain, but otherwise no waterworks or anything. "Neji." Sasuke nodded, sitting down. Neji looked at him, glancing around. "Where am I?" He questioned resignedly. "Orochimaru's." Sasuke handed him a glass of water as Neji looked at him with a slightly puzzled expression. Sasuke noted he wasn't freaked out do to being stuck with him. Smiling slightly, he watched Neji glance up, "Snakes like holes." Neji shivered, as did spiders….

"You can't leave." Neji shrugged. "Neji, why are you not asking why?" Neji shrugged again and Sasuke gave a soul searching stare, "I need to train, I will return later." After Sasuke left Neji stood up wincing, he moved the bed and took his stance. It hurt beyond belief, but he had to stop thinking. After a few minutes he collapsed curling into a ball, he tried to ignore the memories; the tears came out against his will. He was used, he couldn't go home, he was a nothing, just a tool to be used and thrown away. He was taken by Akatsuki with very little fight, and the rape was still playing like a sick porno through his head, he hadn't even fought back he was a Hyuuga but all he did was let them rape him. Neji trembled full of self loathing.

When Sasuke returned Neji was still curled up, and Sasuke approached trying not to be unnerved, Neji was one of the strongest ninja he knew he needed to know what had happened that had done this to him. "Neji." Neji flinched, trembling increasing. Sasuke sighed, "Apparently you're not unscathed." He came closer picking Neji up, causing the pale ninja to flinch away from the contact. Sasuke pushed Neji's hair out of the way, sitting on the bed, "Neji." Neji twitched, avoiding Sasuke's gaze. Sasuke began stroking his hair, "I know that place too, and it's going to go away." Neji shook his head ignoring the tears that were still streaming down his face.

Sasuke brushed the tears away, "Talk to me Neji." Neji sighed, trying to sit up, but trembling too much. Sasuke watched him, calmly sitting Neji into his lap, "There, you are sitting…" He paused, "Please talk to me Neji." Guilt tinged his voice ever so slightly. Neji shook his head, shaking at the contact, he tried to calmly move, but Sasuke wouldn't let him. Neji sighed, "Please let go Sasuke." Neji almost begged, shocking Sasuke, who released him. "Tell me what happened Neji." Neji frowned, "Don't trouble yourself Sasuke." Sasuke almost swore he heard self loathing in the Hyuuga's voice.

Sasuke hissed, "No jokes Neji, I'm trying to help." Neji shrugged, "Why do you care?" He mumbled, eyes downcast, striking a nerve, Neji's tone almost insisted no one should care. Something was extremely off with Neji. Sasuke glared, and Neji avoided his gaze, shoulders hunched, clutching his knees. Sasuke frowned the proud Hyuuga seemed to have vanished; he remembered how he was after his last encounter with Itachi. He shivered, "Tell me." Neji's eyes widened at the worry that seethed through. Neji gave in, so what if Sasuke knew, he'd probably just kick him out anyway, then he could crawl under a rock and die. "The reason you are doing odd things is he messed with your head, I want to fix it… I miss my pompous Hyuuga, but the first step to fixing is finding out. Now TELL ME." Sasuke's force on the words almost shocked Neji.

He sighed defeatedly, touching his forehead, "I was raped, over and over. Then your brother used his technique and it repeated, then he decided to use me too happy?!" Neji's voice cracked as it played over in his head, his lack of escaping, how he let them do that to him. It was his entire fault… Neji buried his face in his knees hiding his shame and the pain game back, as if it had just happened, he trembled whimpering slightly. Sasuke was suddenly next to him again, stroking his hair. Neji was shocked to say the least, "Why come closer, I'm used, didn't even fight… I'm lower than dirt." Sasuke was now sure he saw self loathing this time.

Sasuke gave him a brief hug, further shocking the Hyuuga. "Well…" Sasuke shrugged, "You're still Neji Hyuuga." Neji almost smiled, "You sound like Naruto." He mumbled, and Sasuke laughed, Neji liked Sasuke's laugh, he never laughed in Konaha, "That dobe couldn't find an exit from a box, I can." Neji nodded, "So why have I not been banished yet…" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that, "Orochimaru decided, and I wouldn't banish you." "Neji sighed, "Still his toy?" Sasuke almost smirked at the slight hint of jealousy in Neji's voice, he was sure the other boy was unaware of it. "Neji, I have never slept with Orochimaru." Sasuke glanced and Neji frowned, "Really? Naruto slept with Jiraya, and Sakura slept with Tsunade, so everyone assumed…" Neji shook his head, "Gomen Uchiha san." Sasuke shrugged, frowning, "Why are you now calling me Uchiha san?" Neji didn't answer, "So you are straight?" Neji whispered not knowing Sasuke actually heard him, he sounded really sad. Sasuke watched Neji thinking, and when he didn't respond Neji's eyes sparked, then he sighed, remembering he was low, even if Sasuke was gay he would never consider a guy like Neji… he was used by his elder brother after all…

Sasuke looked at him, and Neji shrugged, "So did you and that Nara ever hook up? Or you and Ten Ten?" Neji's face grimaced, "Ten Ten tried to get me drunk… Nara's a pain, didn't give him a second look." Neji almost sounded a hundredth like his old self. Neji's eye twitched he just let Sasuke know he was gay. He mentally shrugged, not like it mattered anyway; Sasuke was beyond his reach… But now he might avoid me… Neji was shocked when Sasuke didn't throw him away in disgust. "Well come on, I need to show you where to avoid." Sasuke was feeling a little tense with all the tension in the air, Neji's thoughts were practically written on his head; he was thinking Sasuke would hate him… Neji stood up slowly, following Sasuke to the door, leaning against the wall for support, his legs still felt like they had no flesh. Sasuke grabbed his arm, noting the wince he gently held it steadying Neji. Sasuke calmly walked around pointing to every door. Neji's eye twitched, "I will just not leave the room." He calmly stated sighing. Sasuke smirked nodding. He didn't point out how perverted that could be taken. He shook his head, leading Neji back through the tunnels.

Sasuke left Neji, heading back to train, Neji stared off into space thinking, he'd never seen Sasuke so, not rude. It was mildly shocking. Kabuto entered the room receiving a downcast stare from Neji. Kabuto smirked, 'Neji follow me." Neji shook his head, Sasuke wasn't here he wasn't going anywhere with this guy. Suddenly Kabuto hit Neji with chakra not totally unlike Neji's attacks, Neji fell into darkness for the first time, maybe he could finally get some sleep… was his last thoughts…

A/N Either way I leave a cliffy I am really mean!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

Sasu-sama: Thanks for reviewing every chapter! I loved your reviews :} and you will see in this chapter! Hehe I'm so sadistic :} any time you have a request feel free to ask ;}

Deshi-sama thanks for the review and if I didn't leave it at a cliffy you wouldn't look forward to it so much hehe

Myurra-san! You are the best I love how you review all my stories, I have been busy I'm studying for Japan bowl but I'm reading your stories I will leave reviews when I catch up OMG your cruelty's embrace is solo T.T I cried.. I honestly did ANYONE WHO READS THIS Look up cruelty's Embrace!

Neji awoke to a strange touch on his neck, so much for sleep; he blinked staring into the cold eyes of Orochimaru. "You've got to be kidding me." Neji muttered sighing and wincing as his bindings tightened, he was tied to a wall, all the bindings conveniently a cross his worst wounds. They deffinantly didn't want him to escape. Neji stared up at the ceiling, Orochimaru watched him a smirk settling on his face. "So Neji-kun, shall we see what Itachi did to you?" Neji flinched, "No…" he whimpered, eyes widening. Orochimaru's smirk turned into a smile of glee, "This will be fun." Orochimaru spewed some odd multi colored smoke right in front of Neji, causing the said Ninja to cough. Soon the room was fuzzy, and vanished all together except for Orochimaru.

Itachi was back, as were the others, it seemed to begin all over, and Itachi's laugh echoing throughout. Orochimaru's smirking face paled in the background, Zetsu's approach and Neji's struggles began, Neji's eyes widened in fear, he stared as they approached, trying to get away. Neji's struggles were laughed at by an Itachi, and the plant was put into effect. The rape began, Neji screamed as the feelings came back tenfold, Neji's eyes were dilated he was caught in the semi genjutsu.

By the time Orochimaru finished his observations all of Neji's wounds had magically reopened. Orochimaru smirked "apparently Itachi thought you were a fun toy." Neji gasped, as Orochimaru began stroking his injured legs. "Stop." Neji said weakly, his blood loss was causing dizziness, "Sasuke…" He muttered, head bobbing blood loss causing him to begin blacking out. It seemed to happen in flickers, he was suddenly on Orochimaru's bed, next thing he knew he was undressed; his mind seemed to be registering slowly. Suddenly Orochimaru was slamming into him, his scream was earth splitting, and he finally got the relief of the darkness.

Sasuke was fighting Kabuto when he heard the scream. "Neji." He thought, dodging Kabuto who tried to block him from the door, "What did you guys do?!" Sasuke hissed, and swiftly killed the ninja, he sprinted to the area he heard the scream, he threw open Orochimaru's room, to find a passed out Neji being slammed into by the snake, Sasuke's rage even scared Orochimaru who swiftly backed away from Neji, "Sasuke-kun it was just an experiment he's fine…" Orochimaru backed away from the blood thirsty gaze. Sasuke attacked, faster than Orochimaru could react, he split off his head, and when the snake of his real form appeared Sasuke quickly sliced it to death. He picked up Neji, and carried him back.

He began cleaning Neji up, slamming his fist on the table, he shouldn't have left Neji a lone he knew the snake bastard wouldn't miss the chance at someone with Neji's looks. Sasuke stroked Neji, who was dressed in a loose shirt his clothes in ruins and his wounds too bad to push. He stroked Neji's cheek, watching him struggle against a nightmare. He pulled the Hyuuga against him, pressing him into the crook of his body, Neji stilled, relaxing against him, even snuggling closer whimpering. Sasuke smiled slightly, stroking the Hyuuga prodigy he wondered how he'd fix the mess he caused. He gave in to the temptation and gently kissed Neji above his headband.

Sasuke drifted off to sleep clutching Neji closely yet gently to himself protectively. When Neji awoke, he immediately tensed, biting his lip as the pain flooded him. He glanced around he wasn't with Orochimaru anymore… Where was he…? He glanced at the arms encircling him, "Sasuke…" A tear slid from Neji's eyes, "Now he will hate me, even his master used me…" Neji grimaced, and gasped in horror as Sasuke turned him to face him, gently cupping Neji's face, "I don't hate you." He muttered wiping Neji's tear. Sasuke enveloped him in a hug. Neji gulped back a sob, burying his head in Sasuke's chest. Sasuke gently stroked Neji's hair, "its ok Neji, you can cry, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you… I never thought they would touch you…" Sasuke let his own tears slide out. Neji wiped them away, "I'm weak it was my fault, I earned it…" Sasuke's eyes darkened, "You did nothing to deserve that Teme treating you like that! You are injured, you are still a top ninja and amazingly strong." Neji tilted his head, staring disbelieving at Sasuke.

Neji sighed, turning away from Sasuke blushing, he wasn't about to tell Sasuke he really wanted to kiss him all of a sudden. Sasuke stroked his hair, "What's wrong?" Neji sighed, smirking sadly, "Ah to be strait…" Sasuke chuckled softly, "Who's strait?" Neji shrugged, not allowing hope to build up… Was Sasuke saying he wasn't strait?! Neji's heart sank why did he keep getting his hopes up he just freaking slept with his fucking master! Why the hell would Sasuke even be touching him?! Neji thought about that, why was Sasuke holding him, let alone comforting him… "Why…" he muttered softly barely audible to Sasuke. "Why what?" He asked, curios, "Why haven't you killed me or kicked me out…?" Sasuke laughed, turning Neji towards him, he lightly kissed Neji's lips, "That's why." That's all Sasuke said, smiling at the Hyuuga, he gently hugged him, and Neji touched his lips, Sasuke had such soft lips, he wanted to kiss him now… "But… aren't you…" Neji hesitated, "Strait…" Sasuke laughed, kissing him again, "Does it look like I am?" Neji shrugged, disbelievingly. Sasuke got a wicked gleam in his eye, "If you wanted a longer kiss you should have just asked." And before Neji could even gasp Sasuke's lips covered his, gently almost affectionately pressing against his. Neji melted into Sasuke's arms moaning.

He'd never been kissed and it was amazing, he forgot all his self loathing, all his filthiness, all he knew was Sasuke's sweet lips on his, nibbling his lips begging for entrance. Neji immediately allowed, and they shared the sweetest kiss Neji had ever experienced, so much tenderness was in the kiss Neji had to stop himself from crying. "You're not filthy Neji, you are my pure angel." That's all Sasuke said, clutching Neji to his chest. Neji never felt so not hated for once. Neji yawned hugely, eyes drooping, he finally was sleepy. Sasuke smirked, "Sleep." Neji complied snuggling deeper into the unusual embrace.

Neji woke up a few hours later, and listened as Sasuke snored lightly. He smiled softly, he was fine, and he wasn't a tool to be used… He could survive, now it was time to get out of his hell hole and move on or else… Sasuke might actually start to hate him. Neji snuck out of the embrace, and stood up outside the room. He stretched, wincing as pain shot through his wounds; he got into stance, and began his flow, ignoring his wounds opening. He continued his assault on the air. Soon the dizziness hit him, and he growled, "Maybe I should eat before I work, hard enough doing it on low sleep." Neji shook his head, walking around, leaning against the wall.

Sasuke woke up and Neji was gone?! He jumped up dashing to the door, the blood spots did nothing to calm his fear, he dashed down the hall following the spots and found Neji in the kitchen collapsed on the table, holding a… peanut butter and jelly sandwich… Sasuke laughed, in relief. He picked up Neji, cradling him to his chest, "Don't over work yourself." He muttered, carrying Neji and his hard earned sandwich to bed. Sasuke sighed, laying him down, he had to figure out what they were going to do. "Let Neji heal then head over to the Sound village, I have some connections there myself… No one will find us…" Sasuke smirked, and leaned back on the bed watching Neji sleep. It seemed more like unconsciousness than sleep. "Why haven't you been sleeping well…?" Sasuke muttered, stroking Neji's hair.

Neji leaned towards the touch, and Sasuke smiled softly, kissing his forehead, he wondered what Neji hid under his head band. He'd learn eventually. Neji gravitated towards Sasuke's heat, he was shivering, and Sasuke touched his head, he was sick. Sasuke sighed stroking Neji's cheek, "You shouldn't push yourself." Sasuke hated to admit it but he liked the slightly clingy Neji.

Neji awoke feeling a cool touch on his head, and he looked up, seeing Sasuke sponging off his forehead. Blinking blearily he stared into Sasuke's eyes, and smiled faintly. Wincing he attempted to sit up, but Sasuke pushed him down, "You are sick." Neji shook his head, "It's just the blood loss." Sasuke frowned, "No." He said with a clear order in his voice. Neji sighed, relaxing back down on Sasuke's comfortable bed. He took the time to actually note it was extremely comfortable… "Thanks." Neji said closing his eyes as the cool cloth soothed his aching head.

Sasuke smirked Neji listened to him, without complaining, he could get to like the less arrogant Hyuuga. "So Neji what were you doing up?" Sasuke inquired removing the cloth. Neji winced, "Training." Frowning Sasuke looked him over, "You are not well enough to train…" Neji shrugged, looking up at the ceiling thinking. "What's on your mind Neji?" Neji shrugged, staring intently. Sasuke pulled his face down, and looked into Neji's eyes, "What…" he asked, and Neji gave him a look, very unconfident look, Sasuke sighed, "What's wrong…" Sasuke asked slowly keeping their eyes locked. "Why would you even like me…" Neji muttered trying to avert his gaze, he had been thinking and there was no reason NONE at all for SASUKE UCHIHA of all people to like him… Something was deffinantly wrong.

Sasuke smiled in relief, "Well, is there ever a reason for liking someone?" Neji stared at him oddly, waiting for him to continue. "I was watching all the ones who chased after me, and you caught my eye, you worked hard on your blind spot. So I decided you were interesting, but I wanted to get to know you a little better, so I appeared and helped you train a little. Then I got a little more comfortable around you and you appeared to do the same, so we talked, and you weren't as much of a prick as you let on. So we are similar in a lot of ways, and you are NOT A dobe." Sasuke hugged him briefly, after he saw a mildly shocked look on Neji's face. "But then I was used…" Sasuke shrugged at that comment, "It doesn't make you any less unique." Neji smirked, "Thanks Sasuke." He gently kissed Sasuke's cheek, receiving a shocked look from the Uchiha. "Plus, its nice that you lost your I'm holier than thou attitude with everything that went on. Frail Neji is really quite cute." Neji's blush covered his face, did Sasuke Uchiha just call him cute… Sasuke laughed, and got revenge for the earlier kiss by claiming Neji's lips. Neji moaned at the contact and Sasuke licked inside his moist cavern, Neji tasted tangy, yet sweet, Sasuke moaned when Neji's tongue began battling for dominance in the kiss, the feeling of tongue on tongue was very erotic.

Sasuke broke the kiss with a gasp, smiling a true smile, "Good kiss Neji… But before we do anything we need to plan. I've decided we will stay here for you to heal, then head to Sound village, I have connections and we can just disappear." Neji nodded still dazed from the kiss.

A/N what will happen at the sound?! Le gasp! I hope it will be good… O wait I already know lol :} Reviews are loved as are ALL requests, I'm currently working on a Shino Kiba… :} But its still in the thought process. I may not get update up by next weekend I have break this week so I will try to have it up early but I will be outa town after Thursday so … idk.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N he he, finally updated… kind of lost a touch of interest in that one, but meh, I remember my little plan for it, good times, yes, so I shall complete it in two or three chapters, maybe more because there's this tragedy I really want to happen but I don't know how to add it.

Sasuke gently shook Neji awake, "Lets get you unwrapped it's time to go." Neji nodded sleepily blinking he sat up and Sasuke unwrapped him all of his wounds were pretty much healed, ah the power of a month of no missions. Sasuke helped him up, and they went through Sasuke's closet, glaring at all the Orochimaru outfits, their outfits had to change to succeed in vanishing. Sasuke tossed a simple Kimono at Neji, "Feel like being a girl?" He laughed at Neji's indignation, and grabbed a male Kimono, sighing as he left the Uchiha sign behind. They changed in silence both lost in thought, Neji fixing his outfit, he really did look like a girl, he had all the right curves, it was a beautiful purple kimono with water lilies dancing, and a pink bow, he tied matching pink ribbons in his hair, at least it wasn't so big, it was rather simple.

Sasuke dressed in a dark blue Kimono, and had a dark purple tie, he placed water in his hair, and it fell down, no longer looking like a duck butt. Sasuke turned to Neji, and they looked at each other, eyes wide, if Sasuke hadn't known he would have assumed Neji was a girl. Sasuke looked different with his hair down he was really handsome, Neji and Sasuke gazed at each other, and met with a kiss, both stepping slowly together, smiling happily. They stood up calmly and walked out, hand in hand, Neji blushing brightly, they walked slowly, and the building blew up, an Uchiha fan appearing in the flames, they walked away not looking back. They had to walk slowly and pretend they were normal people, not ninja at all. When they actually reached the sound, it had been an hour, they got tired of the innocent people act and sprinted no ninja were around to track them, they arrived and were pleased to find Sasuke's contact easily. "Gaara?" Neji was slightly shocked at the realization that Sasuke was linked with the Kazekage.

Gaara gazed at them raising an eyebrow. "Uchiha?" Sasuke nodded, and a smirk drifted to Gaara's face, "Interesting, what are you doing here?" Sasuke smirked, "Well, we need to disappear." Gaara nodded, "Enough said." Gaara nodded to his assistant, "I need you to make papers for Mr. Hana and his lovely wife, Sano, thank you." He bowed and vanished, Gaara sat down, "So killed the snake?" Sasuke nodded, "And who's she?" Neji blushed angrily again he was not a girl! "Hyuuga Neji." Gaara's eyes widened, "You've worked wonders." He smirked, and Sasuke blinked at him, Neji totally missed the implications. Gaara and Sasuke continued exchanging glances, and finally Gaara's assistant returned with all the paper work, "You two are natives of the sand, here's the common ninjutsu you need to learn, and now you are Gaara's assistants." He nodded and Gaara waved him away, "Good work."

Gaara nodded to them, and Sasuke bowed low, Neji copying his movements, "You will be a leader of several special ops here Ms. Hana." Gaara smirked and Neji glared. It didn't work so well with his girlish looks. Gaara walked them to a dirt hut, very empty, "Here are your new quarters, I will arrange new wardrobe and headbands, you will be Jounin, and I believe that's what you were at your village Hana-san?" Gaara asked gazing at him, Neji nodded and Sasuke and Gaara walked off, leaving Neji to sit on a simple couch, he sighed, he would have to be a girl… How… not him… at least he wouldn't be found. He shivered, at least his figure fit it, but he wasn't that feminine was he? Sighing he waited patiently for Sasuke meditating. "Be happy we're still allowed to be ninja, he could have had you operating a flower shop Ms. Hana." Sasuke snickered, and Neji blushed.

"Well Gaara gave us a starting payment, then we start working tomorrow you now have a team of genin, exciting huh?" Neji raised his eyebrow at this, "Work on your girl voice, Sano." Neji winced he had to remember he was Sano Hana how not exciting. Sasuke looked at Neji's slightly overwhelmed look, "Its ok Neji we will be fine, we just have to welcome this new life." Sasuke stroked Neji's chin, smiling sweetly. "We'll have fun after shopping ok?" Neji nodded, and they walked down the town, gathering food, and supplies, soon the house looked like a newlywed home. They fixed it all up, and bought new stocks of Ninja items, and took to a clearing learning all there was to be had with the Sand jutsu, rather simple, and they weren't very different from Konaha's. They relaxed at dinner, Neji working hard on the food, he made, and he was a wife now… He shivered thinking of what husbands do to their wives, he shivered it wasn't a terrible thought.

Sasuke watched him shiver, wondering what thoughts were flitting through Neji's mind, and was more than slightly shocked to see all the food, he made a delicious dinner, "Didn't know you could cook, after all you didn't eat." Neji rolled his eyes, "Looks like I have a beautiful little house wife." Neji blushed fiercely dusting imaginary dust off his kimono to hide his blush. Sasuke laughed stepping out of his chair, and stepped towards Neji pulling him close, he nuzzled his neck, "quit worrying, we are safe now. Well as safe as ninja can be." Neji nodded sighing, "So Neji, are you going to take that tie off your forehead? It's not even injured I don't understand why you wrapped it." Neji gazed at Sasuke, smiling faintly, "I can't." He said, hair falling over his face, he trusted Sasuke, but he rather not talk about his cursed seal on his head.

Sasuke sighed, relaxing against the counter, "Neji." His warning tone caused Neji to look into his eyes, "Why don't you just tell me?" Sasuke stared at him, and Neji bowed his head, "I will someday Sasuke." Neji said, gazing at the floor, Sasuke watched him, and sighed, he'd drop it for now, but he would get answers eventually. They headed to bed, Neji immediately snuggling into Sasuke's arms, he had lost a lot of his prickishness as Sasuke teased him, he just didn't have the energy to be so stuck up anymore. And Sasuke apparently liked his more innocent side, so Neji didn't mind showing it to him, but he had to think of how to act around his students. "Sasuke?" He asked in the most feminine voice, and Sasuke jumped looking around, Neji giggled, "Sasuke-kun, come pick me up from work the genin are so problematic!" Sasuke looked at Neji his face making Neji roll around laughing at him Sasuke glared and tickled Neji fiercely, and Neji gasped laughing, and trying to bat him away, "Stop." He breathed exhausted.

Sasuke laughed, and they cuddled, Neji drifting to sleep in Sasuke's arms. Sasuke smiled, burying his head in Neji's hair happily. They slept happily waking early, Neji woke first, and got up showering he fixed his hair and wore a work kimono he had gotten yesterday, and grabbed the makeup kit Sasuke had gotten him as a joke. Neji fixed himself up adding blush and eye shadow and carefully applying lipstick he was an expert at this even though Sasuke assumed he wasn't. Neji sighed, tying up two bows were in his hair, he would have to be careful with his team to make sure they didn't find out he was a guy, but he could pull it off. He went down stairs and began cooking, face stern, two headbands sat on the counter; Neji unwound his wrapping around his head, and placed the headband on it.

He smiled and made some eggs and bacon, humming, some orange juice sat on the table, he filled up two glasses and he set up two plates, filling them to the brim with eggs and bacon, he added some cheese on the eggs watching them melt and went to wake up Sasuke. Sasuke rolled over ignoring him, not a morning person. Neji kissed his neck, and Sasuke jumped up, glaring, "Don't do that!" Neji giggled, and Sasuke's jaw dropped Neji was beautiful, he looked like the prettiest girl on earth. "Am I allowed to use Byakugan?" Sasuke nodded "Just don't call out the name, nothing related to Konaha unless you're discussing it as you were a visitor once." Neji nodded, and stretched, Sasuke smelled a wonderful aroma, "Did someone cook."

"Yeah it's getting cold hurry up!" Neji laughed and pushed Sasuke down stairs, he stumbled in his boxers and gasped, it was a beautiful breakfast, he sat down, and dug in, Neji was elegant and ate slowly enjoying every bite, they finished and Neji whisked away the dishes, "You know I was kidding about the house wife thing…" Sasuke pointed out, and Neji laughed, "You'd leave a mess, and I might as well do it, it's fun" He liked being girly, it was amusing. And it shocked Sasuke, which he liked; Sasuke looked amazed, "You are wonderfully adaptable." He murmured, appearing behind Neji and nuzzling his hair, smiling faintly.

Neji nodded and tossed Sasuke his headband, "Time to go to work go get ready and watch your hair it's sticking up." Sasuke shook his head, hair falling around his face, he didn't like having his hair in his face, but he would live, "If you see a Konaha ninja act as if you don't recognize them, Shikamaru is ambassador here, don't let him see you, Gaara will watch out, but he can't compromise his position." Neji nodded, and they hugged sharing a passionate kiss before leaving, Sasuke towards the tower and Neji towards the school, he landed there, and walked in standing on the ceiling, "Well class, here is the first Jounin, she is specially trained, and she gets the three kids who are on the council with the great Kazekage." Neji groaned inwardly, spoiled kids… Great.

A girl with brown hair in a boyish cut walked forward, she had an unusual pair of fans with a chain connecting them, she bowed, "I am Yuki Aoi. Hajimemashite." She bowed deeper, and Neji gazed at her, and then a boy approached with neon blue hair, spiked up brightly, he looked really twiggy, "I'm Mano Bikai, I will kill you." He smirked and Neji thought he was a lot like Sasuke when he was a genin. "I'm Banaka Hikaru." A boy said, excitedly, "I'm going to be Kazekage like Gaara and he will train me to work with Sand!" he cheered, and Neji shivered why did it feel like he had Sasuke Naruto and Ino on his team. "I have a test before you can even become a genin." Neji smirked and walked out, they followed him, and Mano was the only one who kept up the others were running behind him. "I am Sano Hana; I am pleased to meet you. Now I need to see if you are dedicated, I want you to run around the whole area, and be back here in twenty minutes." They stared at him, "But Sensei, that's impossible…" Neji nodded, "Go for it." They took off, streaking trying to make it back.

Neji tapped his feet waiting Mano made it back a minute later than ordered, and the other two were five minutes, Neji was impressed, they were swift. "Accepted." They were shocked, "But we were late Sensei." Yuki muttered. Neji smirked, "But you did better than I expected, Training begins in an hour, let's get a team lunch and talk." They nodded, and headed to a restaurant, "Now, what are your aspirations?" Neji inquired, and they stared at him, Yuki answered first, "I want to become a strong kunichi, and show that girls are equally strong in ninjutsu." Mano gazed at him, glaring, "I will kill anyone who stands in my path." Banaka glared at Mano, "You could never kill me I'm the top ninja!" Neji rolled his eyes, yeah another Naruto.

They argued and Yuki sat out, maybe she was more like Tamari, she was pretty strong Neji could tell. "Well let's get to training we get our first mission tomorrow." They walked to the odd training grounds of the Sand village; they had posts and a pool, and one tree, dead. Neji glanced around, "Well let's see what you do know, all three of you come at me." He ordered, and they looked at him as If he spoke a foreign tongue. "Well?" He asked, and Yuki pulled out her fans, swinging them, she attacked, Neji dodged easily, but the post wasn't so lucky, apparently the fans weren't just for looks they sliced through the post wrapping around it for good measure. Interesting attack, he saw the air chakra flowing through it; she already knew her elemental chakra, interesting. Mano waited patiently before ice flew out from underneath Neji, who slipped, leaping up, he almost received an ice cube in a very bad area, he touched it, and was shocked when his hand stuck, Banaka leaped in, attempting to punch Neji, who easily dodged even with one hand stuck on ice, he felt a pull and the ice was yanking him in, he watched as seals were formed, Yuki retrieved her weapons, and Neji sighed forcing chakra into the ice, it shattered, he grabbed Yuki's weapon, by the chains, and it wrapped harmlessly around his hand, he sat on Banaka's head, "Good, but not good enough. Banaka, you will learn Taijutsu, you aren't a thinker, Mano, you are smart, but you assume infallible, and Yuki you rely too much on your weapon." He said in a sweet feminine voice.

They bowed their heads, Mano glaring at Neji, Neji got the feeling he just made the hit list for the young Ninja. "Well go home, meet here at six, any later, and you will be stuck lifting boulders all day we have a mission." He walked away, vanishing and appearing home, he began dinner humming it wouldn't be so bad, he liked Mano, very serious, and he would most likely be training tonight, Banaka was an idiot, too much like Naruto, and Yuki would most likely train as well, maybe being a squad leader wouldn't be so bad. Sasuke walked in to a fish meal with rice, and a sweet dango for dessert. Sasuke was shocked yet again, and Neji smirked, sitting down, "Care to eat and tell me about your day?" He asked smiling.

A/N ok that was introducing, kind of boring, but something interesting will occur in the next chapter! How exciting. YAY and I wrote exactly 2,506 words


	6. Chapter 6

A/N this is the next story on my to finish list! Working on it all night may take a really long chapter, but I will finish it, can you please check my profile and submit your opinion for my next story, if the descriptions are bad PM me, I can give you a better one, I loves you all! Thanks for sticking with my stories and for those who put me on author alert, but never review… PLEASE DO I WANT TO HEAR YOUR BEAUTIFUL TYPED VOICES! :}

Sasuke calmly sat down and told Neji how boring it was being Gaara's assistant, and helping him, he had to clean off his desk, and file paperwork; he had new respect for Shizune. Sasuke went on and on and when he finished he asked Neji how his was smirking, "Well Mano was cute, but he's just like you, Yuki is like Tamari, and Banaka is like Naruto… That's about the size of it, Mano is an ice user, Yuki is air chakra, she likes fans and Banaka, he's an idiot but I think he will do well with Taijutsu like Lee." Sasuke smiled as Neji lit up telling about his new team, "You like it don't you?" Neji blushed, "It's more enjoyable than I thought it would, they have some real potential." Sasuke smirked, and they finished their meal in comfortable silence.

Neji swiftly cleaned the dishes as they headed to bed, the next morning he made pancakes, and sausage, wearing a sky blue kimono with white birds and white obo with matching ties. His makeup was in place and he looked gorgeous. Sasuke stumbled down the stairs when Neji yelled at him in a girl voice in case the neighbors heard, and received a kiss on the cheek. "Neji you're taking the house wife thing too seriously." Sasuke muttered rubbing his eyes, he had a faint blush, and "You seem to like it." Sasuke shrugged, and gazed at the plates full of food… "Yum." He managed, shocked, he was excited to eat, he dug in, and Neji gracefully sat down doing the same.

They finished swiftly, Neji gave Sasuke a hug and kiss, and they went to work, his team was there on time, and he stood waiting for them, "Good, now our mission is to chase out a rat infestation at the rice farm in the north." Why there was a rice farm in the desert he didn't know, but the mission was easy. They groaned, manual labor. They took off Neji leading the way, "Ano… Sensei?" "Yuki?" Neji asked waiting to see what she wanted, "Are we going to train today?" She blushed, and Neji nodded, "I learned a jutsu…" she said, and Neji gazed at her, "Did you now, can't wait to see it." Yuki smiled happily, and they landed at the farm, the farmer bowed and Neji nodded his team took off, chasing rats everywhere. Neji calmly caught fifty, and then relaxed his team needed the practice, he watched them from the edge of the field, they brought rat after rat to him, Mano was by far the fastest and he brought five at a time, carrying them in a dark blue hoodie he wore today, it complimented his hair. Neji nodded, they finished, all of them looking filthy, and slightly exhausted, he frowned, it was getting late, took longer than he thought, he shook his head, "Tomorrow we will train, get some rest." They took off home, and Neji walked home, calmly he was late, so he wouldn't be able to make a nice dinner, sandwiches sounded good…

He managed a salad and some good sandwiches when Sasuke got back. They chatted and headed to bed, and that began the routine for their lives, Neji occasionally had week long missions as his team improved, he was sure they would become Chunnin, months passed, and they were a happy couple, and often asked why they didn't have kids, which Neji always blushed at, Sasuke said they were waiting, and everyone nodded, then the Chunnin exams came.

Neji was cautious, his team entered, and he watched in the shadows, a lot of Konaha people were here, he had to be weary, he didn't want to get caught, Sasuke was well hidden in a outfit given by the Kazekage, he had an anbu outfit on as an adviser he was in charge of keeping the Kazekage safe, Neji wasn't so lucky, he glanced around the crowd, he saw Hanabi, she was a genin? They had been gone for a while… He watched her she wasn't as good as Hinata was now though Neji was sure, and he saw his uncle in the crowd a few times, he was well hidden though, weeks passed Neji watching his team advance, soon it was them verses Hanabi's team, they were better by far, so his team would win… Neji watched the final battle, Yuki faced Hanabi, won easily, he was proud of how she attacked from the weakest point, and wrapped her up before she could even form the seals for the Byakugan, Mano took a few minutes longer, he was against a burly one, who used fire attacks, so he used his secret weapon, an ice attack that uses dirt. Banaka won by tripping and ending up breaking the boy's nose, he was a bit of a ditz.

Neji took them out to celebrate as they were awarded their vests, he bowed to them all, "Now we move up on missions till you become Jounin and move to anbu, or become squad leaders…" they nodded eating happily, they went out to train they still had yet to be able to beat Neji all three on one, they arrived, and Neji stretched, "Let's see how well you do now?" He smiled at them, and they began, Neji watched in amazement, they were really becoming a team, even though Banaka hated Mano for his arrogance. They began, Neji was starting to have a hard time dodging, he subtly activated Byakugan, he had a lot of new jutsu, and he never used his Hyuuga attacks anymore. Calmly they came at him, and Neji dodged ducked and parried, they all stopped panting, "Sensei, why do you wear your headband like a guy? Why not keep it around your neck?" Neji gazed at her, "I have a scar on my forehead from a mission a long time ago, and it's not fitting for a lady to walk around with it showing." She blushed, "Gomen sensei…" Neji smiled faintly tapping her head, "Its fine, let's go" he froze collapsing to the ground searing pain in his head, "Sensei?" "Get out of here, now, run, and get my husband…Please." He managed, and they backed away.

"Still not telling people about your seal?" Hiashi walked over, and his team stared at the scary Konaha ninja, confused, they did as their sensei ordered, Mano the fastest ran to Neji's home, fetching Sasuke, and the other two were off towards the Kazekage's. Neji flinched when a kick landed to his stomach, "Since when were you a girl Neji?! And when did you get married?! When I assigned you a wife?!" Hiashi growled throwing him against a tree, increasing the chakra flowing into the seal, Neji flinched whimpering, his brain was melting, he could feel it, he cursed Hiashi with all his might, he managed to stand up legs quivering. "You were a useless thing Neji, I could have killed you but I had to find you first, never did I think I would find you here… Your team managed to beat Hanabi, a branch member's team… What a shame for her…" he smirked kicking Neji fiercely; he knew Neji could barely move.

Neji coughed up blood, "Well if you're such a woman, let's see what we can do to make sure you stay one!" Neji was extremely confused by that comment, but Hiashi pulled out a kunai, Neji groaned, this was going to suck, "Sasuke…" he whispered, tears falling, he should have known his uncle would find him, he never could be happy, he took his dad, he took his freedom, and now he was taking his life. Hiashi smirked slamming the Kunai into Neji's side right between the ribs, Neji screamed, he just lost a lung, and possibly a rupture in his stomach, he bit his tongue, trying to roll away, Hiashi only increased the pain in the seal. Neji whimpered painfully, eyes closed, "Stop." He managed, another kick landing to his chest, the kunai fell off his skin, Hiashi slammed it into his chest, Neji gasped, panting for breath, he had a slice in both lungs, air was not going in.

"Now you know never disobey a main branch member!" Hiashi hissed, holding the kunai at Neji's heart, he smirked, pulling it back. "Step away from my wife Konaha ninja." Sasuke's voice was heard, Neji barely saw his team was behind him, Sasuke had to keep up the act, "Uchiha? You've been married to the Uchiha traitor?!" "Sensei?!" Yuki yelled, and Sasuke vanished, appearing he grabbed the kunai and twisted Hiashi's hand. "Never, ever touch my wife." Sasuke hissed in his ear, breaking his wrist. He turned the kunai to Hiashi's throat, and Hiashi gulped apparently Sasuke had trained a lot since he left. "Hana-san. Stand down; he will be tried here for assaulting a sound ninja." Gaara said, gazing at Hiashi. "Sound ninja?! Bull, you know they are Konaha traitors Gaara." Hiashi spat, and the Kazekage's sand surrounded him, "I'll see him off then, and Take care of your wife Hana-san." Neji's eyes closed, pain not released, "Heh, he'll die." Hiashi said, through the sand, Neji curled up, head burning, he couldn't see anymore.

"Neji?" Sasuke whispered in his ear picking him up gently, "Is Sensei going to be alright? What did the Konaha ninja do?" Yuki asked Sasuke turning pale. "I don't know." Sasuke answered pale, Neji wasn't responding, something was severely wrong. "Go home; I'll take care of her." Sasuke ordered them, and they left, Mano even looked shaken Banaka was confused severely. Neji groaned, Sasuke stroked his hair back, sweat covered Neji's body, "Neji what happened what did he do?" Neji's hands clutched his headband, whimpering, Neji slowly undressed Neji treating his external wounds, "Neji, what did he do?!" Sasuke hissed, when he finished, prying Neji's hands away from his forehead, "Its time I see what you are hiding." Sasuke said calmly, Neji whimpered, "No." Sasuke shook his hands off, and untied Neji's headband, underneath were white wrappings, Sasuke slowly took them off, Neji groaning in pain, Sasuke stared at the seal, "What is this?!" He asked, more like demanded of Neji to answer, "It's…" Neji managed, gasping, he couldn't breathe at all, Gaara walked in, healers flocking towards Neji, focusing, "It's the Hyuuga seal for the branch members, it's how the main branch controls them. You didn't even know this?"

"He never told me what was under his headband, I never pushed." Sasuke said eyes wide, "What does the seal do?" Gaara gazed at him, "You didn't push? You always push Uchiha." Sasuke shook his head; Gaara looked amused, "I don't know it's a Hyuuga clan secret, only Hiashi can stop it." Sasuke growled, "Well get him to stop it." Gaara shook his head, "Not that easy." Gaara stated, and Neji curled into fetal position clutching his head. He could hear everything clearly, he just couldn't understand, his brain was melting and they were talking about Hyuuga clan secret? "Hanabi." Neji muttered, and they turned to him, eyes wide, "Hanabi's a main branch member, she could stop it… I forgot his daughter was participating…" Gaara said, and waved his hand an anbu flew out, to fetch the young Hyuuga. When she entered she laughed, "Neji's a girl?" She sounded sadistic to Sasuke, "Stop the curse." Sasuke ordered, "Why would I do that when Otoosan did it… He would be displeased." She smirked wickedly, "That's why you don't defy us Neji…" she said, eyes mocking.

Sasuke growled grabbing her by the throat shocking the poor girl, "Stop it or you die and I will say happily that Sasuke the rogue ninja killed you when attacking the Kazekage." He smirked eyes flashing red. Gaara remained silent letting Hanabi think, she sighed, she didn't want to die… She closed her eyes forming the seals, Neji passed out, just as the healers finished his lungs, "I stopped it, but most of his brain is probably melted." Sasuke stared at her, "That's what the curse does baka's." Sasuke smacked her knocking the girl unconscious. "Hana-san." Gaara warned, and Sasuke sighed bowing, he looked at Neji stroking his hair, he looked so pale, and frail. Sasuke felt bad, he should have been careful watching Hiashi the whole time he was here… He never guessed Neji's uncle would attack him.

Everyone left them alone, Sasuke carried Neji into the bedroom, he was fine physically, and they couldn't tell if damage was done to his brain. Sasuke pulled him close, Neji curled up. The night passed slowly, and Sasuke wondered if Neji would die or never be the same, he woke up the next day, and Neji remained the same, Gaara told him he could take a week off, Sasuke was grateful, he cooked his own breakfast, missing the wonderful food Neji cooked, he gazed at the kitchen tears falling, what if Neji never woke up… He ate his cold cereal sadly, wishing Neji was awake smiling and laughing at how shocked he was everyday to see a wonderful breakfast.

Sasuke sat beside Neji stroking his hair, he made lunch, a sandwich, he made dinner, another sandwich, he sat by Neji's side, for four days Sasuke watched Neji who remained curled up, on the fifth day, he almost took him in, he decided if he didn't wake up the next day, he would, he crawled into bed with Neji, "I love you Neji, please come back." Sasuke muttered realizing he'd never told Neji he loved him, he just assumed he'd know, tears fell, and Sasuke pulled Neji close, hugging him, he drifted into a fitful sleep. Sasuke woke crying, he had a dream Neji died, sleeping. He kept his eyes closed, not wanting to see Neji still in the same state… When gentle hands wiped the tears away Sasuke's eyes flew open, Neji was staring at him, if not a little dazed, "Come on Sasuke don't cry." Sasuke stared at him, shocked, he chocked, "Neji?" Neji smiled faintly, looking like he was still in pain, but he was awake, Neji hugged Sasuke, "And for the record I love you too." Sasuke blushed brightly, muttering, "I could hear, I just couldn't wake up… I saw my dad… He said I was a pretty woman…"

Sasuke laughed, hugging Neji tightly, "Never do that again, why didn't you tell me about the seal?!" Sasuke asked gazing down at Neji who buried his head in Sasuke's neck breathing in the smell of Sasuke. "I didn't want you to know how inferior I was." He muttered nuzzling Sasuke's neck, Sasuke clutched him close, probably hurting Neji, but he didn't complain. "You would never be inferior Neji." Sasuke tilted his head, Neji had tears falling down his face, "I was scared I'd never see you again Sasuke…" Neji said, eyes lowered to the bed, Sasuke smirked, "The feeling was mutual, when I saw him with the kunai to your heart, I almost died." Sasuke wiped the tears away, kissing Neji gently, "Don't worry Gaara will take care of your uncle… You don't mess with what's mine." Neji raised an eyebrow, "I do believe I'm not an item."

Sasuke laughed, "You're not…" Sasuke smirked, "But your mine." To prove his point he kissed Neji passionately, pushing him down against the bed, Neji moaned giving him entrance, and the battle for dominance was lost yet again by Neji, "That's why your mine." Sasuke smirked licking his lips. "How long was I out?" Neji asked quietly bringing the serious topic back. "Five days." Sasuke answered, and Neji jumped, "I missed our anniversary!" He darted down the hall, diving into the closet, he returned with a bright blush on his face, he handed Sasuke a wrapped gift. Sasuke gazed at him, "I forgot, I'm sorry…" It's ok you can make it up to me." Sasuke opened it, mildly confused with the contents; it contained a vial of lubricant, and what appeared to be matching rings. "What?" Realization dawned on his face, "I thought I was supposed to ask you to marry me?" Neji laughed, and Sasuke stared at the lube, "What's this for?" Neji smirked, "Tonight, after all I am yours." Neji blushed ruining the effects of his words; Sasuke stared after him when he walked into the bathroom taking a well deserved bath.

A/N Ok, I will type the last chap tomorrow :} if you want me to write the smexy smex ness then please I need three reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N I typed this up, but I am waiting for a last review hummm so yeah… but when I get it this is going right up, and I will most likely post the last chapter afterwards.

Neji winced stretching his sore muscles, dang he couldn't remember half of his life, he didn't mention it to Sasuke, but the only thing he remembered waking up was he'd bought a present for their anniversary, and he had a team, he sighed, he couldn't even remember any jutsu right now… He sighed breathing, he had a killer headache, but he wouldn't let Sasuke worry, he'd go see the healers, and see what they could do… He rummaged through his side of the bathroom and a scroll fell out, he raised an eyebrow, it was a list of all his jutsu, he had made a ton of notes, he didn't remember this… There was also a to do list from before he was hurt, it said: " 1 buy rings for Sasuke, 2 practice not blushing when you give him his present… 3 work on a wonderful anniversary meal of all his favorites… Omelet with ham and egg, bacon and two rings of Sausage get some cranberry juice. 4 get home early to prepare after congratulating team on winning. 5 get out the maid outfit…" Neji looked at it maid outfit? He looked out Sasuke was down stairs in the living room, he rummaged through the closet and found a box hiding in the very back corner, he opened it and a wicked looking maid dress pooled out, he blushed, way too revealing…

Neji shook his head he'd really planned something, yet he couldn't remember… he put on a kimono with little frogs on it, it was a pond blue, and he put green ties in his hair and his headband back on, he took off towards the hospital. He arrived and the nurses gasped "Hana-san your alive?" Neji nodded, "My memory is mostly gone, I need some assistance in gaining it back…" he said in a sweet voice, he assumed was what he always used, he couldn't quite remember, they nodded, and took him in hooking him up, they analyzed a lot of brain waves, functions and boring stuff, Neji was extremely bored with the whole thing, they flashed pictures, he said what they looked like, they nodded, and he was out in about five hours, he had three hours till he had to get his special dinner made. He walked home, and calmly wondering if he'd get his memories back, he shrugged, maybe he wrote a diary, he couldn't ask Sasuke… he sighed, and got home, he started to work, and changed into the outfit, smiling, it was pretty comfy, he did a little dance, and stretched a little, he focused on making the omelets, exactly as he wrote down, when dinner was done, he fiddled his fingers, setting the table up Sasuke would be home soon… Neji sat on the couch, and thought, trying to remember anything, he began by asking questions.

"Where were you born?" He hummed, "Konaha." He nodded, ok "How old are you…" he sighed thinking, he was… ummm, how old was he? He sighed, older than eighteen surely, he was a Jounin maybe he was twenty… His head hurt, he winced, "Ok moving on, who is my family?" he furrowed his brows, he vaguely remembered a sadistic little cousin, and a cry baby, but when he tried to focus, his head erupted in enormous pain, he growled clutching his head between his legs, he bit his lip fighting back a scream, "Itai Itai Itai Itai…" he muttered, rocking back and forth, he breathed, sweat pooling from his head, he kept trying to focus but the pain got worse, crap. He gasped, whimpering, he glared at the ground, finally in control, he focused, avoiding that question, "Why does my head hurt…" he muttered, thinking, he stroked his forehead, his seal, that's why, how did he get the seal? He focused, a picture came to mind, his mind started aching again, he whimpered, wincing in pain, clutching his head, "Damn…" he cursed, ok try to remember what happened before he fell was unconscious, he remembered he was training with his team, what were their names…? "Yuki, Mano, and Banaka?" He said, ok he remembered that, his head gave a stinging sensation, he sighed, "I give up, either they will come back or they won't this hurts my head…" he muttered to himself angrily.

"What hurts your head?" Sasuke's voice said, and Neji jumped up, receiving a gasp from said ninja, "Umm, nothing…" Neji muttered blushing bright red, he stumbled into the kitchen sitting down, Sasuke followed, and noticed his favorite meal, "Wow…" he muttered gazing at it, he sat down, and raised an eyebrow at Neji, "You really planned out our anniversary; I can't believe I forgot…" Neji shrugged blushing faintly; it was one of the few things he did remember… "So what were you saying made your head hurt?" He asked, digging into his meal, "Nothing." Neji muttered, shaking his head, he wasn't going to think about it if his head hurt; he'd go back to the doctors tomorrow and see what they say. Sasuke stared at him unable to move his gaze, Neji looked hot in a maids dress, when they finished Neji blushed putting the dishes in the sink, Sasuke shifted behind him, wrapping his hands around Neji's slim waist, he nuzzled Neji's neck, inhaling his unique scent, "I'm glad you're ok…" Sasuke muttered, nibbling Neji's neck receiving a moan from the maid… Neji smiled at him, "Me too, wouldn't want to miss giving you your anniversary present!" He giggled as Sasuke groaned, "Yeah wouldn't want to miss that…"

Sasuke continued nuzzling Neji's neck, until Neji couldn't take the teasing anymore, he turned around pressing his lips gently to Sasuke's who smiled into the kiss, nipping his bottom lip, Neji gasped, giving Sasuke exactly what he wanted, he carefully plundered Neji's mouth, the battle for dominance short lived and won by Sasuke. They stumbled falling to the floor gasping, "Maybe we should move this to the bedroom?" Sasuke muttered, helping Neji up, he was blushing fiercely, and they slowly walked into the bedroom, Neji shivering with nerves and anticipation. Sasuke smirked, and lay Neji down on the bed, "Let me figure out how to get you out of this… outfit…" Sasuke muttered lustily, Neji blushed brighter, trembling. Sasuke slowly found the zipper on the little fluff skirt, and flipped Neji over, slowly, tantalizingly lifting it up, slowly, it was an odd one, instead of zipping down for convenience, it zipped up, apparently made for the partner's enjoyment rather than the wearer, Sasuke groaned, Neji just looked so hot in the outfit, he could already feel hot, Neji was just too… Sexy, even when he was pretending to be a girl.

Neji blushed when Sasuke managed to unzip the zipper, and slowly peeled the dress off him, leaving him naked except for a pair of girls' underwear bordering on thong… Sasuke choked a little bit, Neji looked so beautiful lying beneath him, he was bright red, embarrassed but Sasuke ignored it, staring at his pale beauty. Neji watched his intent stare, wondering what he was thinking. Sasuke sighed nuzzling Neji's neck, he saw the slight red where he had been cut and healed by the healers, and the bruises, he nibbled Neji's sensitive neck eliciting a moan from the ninja, Sasuke laughed, and leaned up capturing Neji's lips in a kiss, he deepened it, smiling faintly, Neji moaned into the kiss, and Sasuke smirked, he shifted kissing down his jaw line, and the throat sucking again on Neji's neck Neji gasped throwing his head back giving Sasuke better access, "Aww does my little Neji like the attention?" Sasuke asked, laughing, Neji couldn't muster the energy to glare, Sasuke nibbled his way down Neji's firm body, taking one of the taunt nipples into his mouth and biting it lightly, Neji gasped, thrusting against Sasuke, who pinched the other nipple, loving Neji's writhing body beneath him.

Neji groaned as Sasuke licked around his belly button, dipping in and moving on, he was closer and closer to Neji's arousal, exciting Neji all the more, Sasuke smirked, and snapped the underwear, looking at Neji, "You are practically a girl…" Neji hissed, blushing deeply. Sasuke smiled faintly, and before Neji could retort he took his member into his mouth, Neji gasped thrusting into the cavern of warmth, Sasuke held him down trying not to gag, he got Neji to still, and licked and teased Neji's member till it was ready to burst, Neji was flush with want panting harshly, Sasuke almost had him ready to cum. Neji panted, "Sasuke…I….m going…. To…." Sasuke removed his mouth receiving a groan from Neji, "Did you think I'd let you have all the fun?" Sasuke smirked flipping Neji over, Neji blushed, bucking slightly uncomfortable, Sasuke pulled out the lube, Neji blushed. Sasuke generously applied it to his fingers, and gently pushed one into Neji, gasping Neji felt the intrusion, very painful, and he winced, but bore with it he was a ninja after all. Sasuke inserted two and wiggled them, scissoring, he hit a point, and Neji gasped, stars flashing, Sasuke smirked he'd found it, he thrust his fingers against that point, adding a third one, not noticed by Neji who was caught up In the pleasure of the touch. Sasuke pulled his fingers out and Neji groaned unhappily.

Sasuke smirked, nibbling his neck, he gently pushed in, Neji gasped, and he was a lot bigger than three fingers…. Sasuke let him adjust, and when Neji thrust against him he groaned, "Don't do that!" He managed, between clenched teeth, Neji turned to look at him smirking, "What?" He wiggled, thrusting against Sasuke who gasped, eyes closed, Sasuke growled, pulling out and thrusting in, hitting Neji's sweet spot. Neji gasped, writhing underneath Sasuke as he pounded into him, they were both panting and moaning, Sasuke caught his lips in an awkward kiss, stroking Neji's forgotten member, they got closer and closer, and they climaxed calling each other's name. Sasuke collapsed on top of Neji, enjoying the feel of Neji's tight passage around his now limp member, he nuzzled Neji's neck, smiling tiredly, he slid out, and Neji curled up in his arms, "Sasuke…" Neji muttered, head buried in his chest, Sasuke hummed, Neji looked up at him, "I love you…" Neji muttered blushing fiercely, Sasuke smiled down on him, stroking his hair, "I love you too Neji…" Neji smiled, and realized he didn't remember how he and Sasuke ended up together; he frowned, hiding his face in Sasuke's chest, why did they meet…? He focused, straining his brain, and the ache came back, "Itai…" He groaned placing his head between his legs, breathing, and his head felt split in two, crap it hurt… Sasuke jumped, "What's wrong Neji?" Neji shook his head, groaning, he blinked back tears, crap that hurt, he stopped thinking, his brain slowly quit hurting, "Itai…" he muttered again.

Sasuke sat him up when he moved his head, "What the hell Neji?!" Neji blinked back tears, black flashing around, he winced, "Woops…" Sasuke gazed at him incredulously, "Woops?! Why were you saying owe?!" Neji sighed, "Well… I can't really remember much of pre seal activation, so I tried to think hard, and I forgot last time, it hurt like hell, sorry…" he muttered, and Sasuke stared at him, "O god did you talk to the healers?" he nodded, he now had a hell of a headache, great. "We'll go see them early tomorrow got it?!" Neji nodded meekly, Sasuke was furious, he should have told him, but he didn't want to ruin their special day… Sasuke sighed, laying down again, he patted the spot next to him, Neji hesitated in laying down, "I'm sorry Neji I didn't mean to blow I'm just worried…" Neji nodded, relaxing into Sasuke's body, Sasuke held him close, nibbling his ear, receiving slight gasps from the other ninja. They soon drifted into a fitful sleep…

They awoke the next day, and Neji got up, getting ready, and made dinner, as if everything was back to normal. Sasuke got up and ate, then he said, "Let's go…" Neji stared at him, "I'm perfectly able to go there myself…" he was amused, Sasuke was worried; he was so cute when he was worried. Sasuke shook his head; "Nope I don't want to miss out on something because you forget to mention it…" yeah he was still sore about Neji not telling him he couldn't remember a lot of things… They walked out, headbands in their usual place, Neji holding Sasuke's hand, Sasuke blushing, they didn't show a lot of affection in public, it was just not Sasuke, or Neji for that matter, but he may have looked normal, but he was really worried about the memory loss, he had to figure out what was wrong. The doctor was waiting for them, "Mr., and Ms Hana, we have the results." He nodded leading them into a room, he walked out, and they sat nervous, he returned smiling, "Well the results are cheerful, you will regain some of the simpler stuff, but it may take a year, maybe two… But it will return, just be careful, you may randomly forget something short term memory loss or something your brain is rebuilding, which is amazing and supposed to be impossible, they did literally melt your brain..."

Sasuke nodded, and Neji stared mutely, he would be ok, in a few years…. Yay. They went home, it was the last day of break, Neji would meet his team tomorrow, they relaxed, smiling and having a little fun, and enjoying the day. They even had a picnic, and for dinner Neji made something special, lobster, they enjoyed it, heading to bed early, they began the routine of their lives.

Neji was beginning to be gone a lot more, due to his chunnin team now, he didn't have any genin missions anymore, they were off killing people, saving villages, the usual, his team was easily one of the fastest progressing one, they were the only ones of their age group to be chunnin yet, he was really proud of them, they trained, and never once questioned him on what happened, they settled into a routine, but Neji felt something lacking, even as his memory trickled back, when he was home, after a certain request from the Kazekage, he spent a lot of time in the orphanages, caring for the kids, there were too few attendants, so Neji was happy to help, he loved taking care of the kids, he would bring snacks, and help them all learn a little jutsu here and there, they were so proud of themselves.

He was often caught there by Sasuke, who always wondered why Neji seemed to enjoy it, Neji was even seen taking them on a field trip into the dessert, which Sasuke found ridiculous, why take snot nosed kids to the dessert… He shook his head, and went on to work, Neji sighed watching the kids, he and Sasuke would never have kids… How sad… months passed the schedule remained the same, Neji was often away on missions, Sasuke was always guarding and doing paperwork, they spent as many nights in each other's arms as possible, and their love seemed to blossom. Neji still felt the ache every day, but he never mentioned it to Sasuke, and they continued on, one day Neji went home early with a sick stomach, his team trained without him, he was rather shocked to see a Hanabi sitting at his table, "Hanabi…" he muttered cautiously, she gazed at him, "Girl Neji… Hinata had a kid this morning…" she said, and Neji nodded, wondering what this had to do with him.

"She was raped… and she refuses to care for it, she's tried to take its life twice already, and now she won't care for it…" Neji nodded, still wondering where this was going… "Seeing as you are gay now, and the only Hyuuga with the prowess to train the girl, would you like her? Otherwise I will terminate her three days hence." Neji stared at her, "I need to talk to Hana-san… You are welcome to stay in the guest room…" he muttered, thinking hard. She nodded escorting herself, ever full of her own confidence, Neji sighed, and walked slowly towards Sasuke's work, he had to talk to him now… Sasuke was in with the Kazekage discussing silly things he found boring, and he heard a knock, both of them looked up, "excuse me Kazekage sir, um but may I speak to Hana-san please?" Neji said in his girl voice, as usual, the Kazekage nodded, "You're done for the day Hana." Sasuke nodded confused, they'd been here for a long time and Neji had never disturbed him at work, they started walking slowly home, Neji in silence, trying to think of a way to ask Sasuke if he could adopt Hinata's kid… He was really excited about the prospect; he would have jumped up and down if Hanabi hadn't been there…

"Sano?" Sasuke asked quietly, and Neji rushed out, "Hinatawasraped, andshedoesn'twantthebaby, itwillbekilledifidon'ttakeitcanwepleasekeepthebaby?!" Sasuke stared at him, "I have no Idea what you just said…" Neji breathed nervously, "Hinata was raped, she doesn't want the baby, it will be killed if I don't take it, can we please keep the baby?!" He managed, and Sasuke stared at him, "What about our cover?" He nodded, "We will just be making amends for what Hiashi did to a sand Shinobi, after all we are infertile… Please Hana-san…" Neji pleaded, and Sasuke sighed, "Yes, if it's what you want, but a baby is a big responsibility…" Neji nodded not even listening he was dancing around happily, several of his friends asked if he was pregnant he shook his head, whispering about the way the Hyuuga clan was repairing the damage of the attack, they cheered for her, and planned out a baby shower for the day of the baby's arrival to the village, Sasuke sighed sending one of the random guard anbu to inform the Kazekage and request permission.

Hanabi smirked when they agreed, and they left the next morning with a hurriedly put together picnic by Neji, they raced there, and made it in a day and a half, record time, Hanabi had left two days before the baby was born, and they were shocked at what they found, Hinata was over the cradle with a knife, two Hyuuga's holding her back, "That baby is not mine!" she said, and Neji gasped he'd never seen Hinata so violent, he rushed to the crying cradle, and lifted up the bundle, darting away from Hinata, he rocked the bundle, "Hush darling, hush, I gotcha." He muttered, the baby soon stopped crying, and everyone stared at Neji, who looked around, "What?" the nurses stared at him, "We haven't been able to stop the crying since she was born…" they muttered, Neji blushed, and stroked the baby, she was so beautiful, her little face, with the Hyuuga eyes sticking out, she had dark brown hair, the shade of Neji's a very different color from Hinata's he rocked her, "It was the Inuza." Hanabi said, and Neji and Sasuke both looked shocked, Sasuke even thought the baby was cute.

"What's her name?" They shook their heads, she wasn't named… Neji looked at the beautiful girl, "Sano lets name her Yuri, our last name is Hana… She'll be our little Lily Flower…" Sasuke nodded, gazing down at the weak looking form, she really did have a cute look, she was the same hair color as Neji, and her eyes were so beautiful Sasuke couldn't help but love the little critter. They calmly walked out, Neji had to get some supplies for their trip, Hanabi nodded, and they happily left. Sasuke was extremely agitated at the size of Neji's bags, frowning, Neji had bought diapers, beautiful outfits some cute dresses, every bathing supplies possible, Sasuke was thinking if Neji was a girl he wouldn't have done better. Neji felt complete holding the small bundle in his arms, she looked up at him and it made his day, he loved her so much already, Sasuke just laughed at them, and carried their purchases.

They soon took off and it took four days to return, but when they did a huge baby shower was waiting, Neji's Jounin friends, his students, all his friends that were girls were all there, they helped paint the nursery, and they oodled the cute baby, and they all had fun, they were talking about being the best Aunties ever, and she just cooed and held onto her mom. Neji smiled happily, Sasuke just rolled his eyes, he wasn't about to admit that he was wrapped around her finger, he fetched her bottles swiftly, happily, they were such a cute family. When they gave her ninja tools she picked the ninja wire, and Sasuke was bursting with pride, she wound it around and around, soon she had herself all tied up and everyone was rushing to help her she was crying.

Neji took off a year from work, his team went on different missions with other teams, and Neji watched her first steps, watched her giggle, her first word was momma… Neji loved her, they would go to the park, he would take her everywhere, and she loved little flowers. When she was one, he taught her to be silent, and she went with him and his team on missions, all three of them loved his little girl, he even trusted Banaka with her. She would be quiet, and ride her back, and they would complete the missions easily, when she was five, during the Jounin exams she took her first real interest in ninjutsu, she spent the whole time talking to one of the kage's poodles… He shortly sent a note with the Kazekage's seal for an Inuza ninja dog, they wouldn't refuse the Kazekage. In a week a puppy in a box arrived much to Sasuke's chagrin, he gave Neji a lecture, but Yuri was so excited he couldn't stay mad, they played, and she talked, Neji soon took her to a clearing to teach her Byakugan, and begin her training, she was a swift learner, and Neji taught her Hyuuga talents, Sasuke taught her ninja techniques.

She was a genius, they were both bursting with pride, when she entered the academy, she graduated in a year, and Neji's team had all become Jounin, so he was ready for a new team, the Kazekage was quite understanding that he would be the leader, he took on the team, and the challenges, raising them up, she always had fun telling her dad how silly mommy was at work, Sasuke got a kick out of it, Neji raised up the team, they were top Chunnin in no time, and soon they became Jounin, at which it was time for Sasuke and Neji to retire, they sadly said goodbye to their ninja ways and retired, relaxing, Yuri grew fast, learning more and more, she spent a few months in Konaha learning Inuza techniques, she was better than the leader of the Inuza's she was a prodigy, she surpassed her parents by far, when Gaara finally retired, Lee showed up, apparently they had an off again on again relationship, Lee was torn between Sakura and Gaara, but Sakura ditched him for Ino, no one saw that coming, Naruto was now doing none other than Shino Aburame, to the shock of everyone.

Yuri became the Kazekage, and led the land well, she was often seen with her parents drinking tea, and working on new techniques she found a cute boy, the son of Kankuro in fact, and had a few kids of her own, her husband was a Mr. Mom type of guy, so it worked out, and many of issues were fluidly passed through thanks to their daughter, Neji and Sasuke enjoyed their love, they were very close and spent their afternoons eating picnics with Gaara and Lee chatting up the day.

A/N if you want more of a story about Yuri if three people ask for it I will write it otherwise… no I just wanted Neji's happiness to be seen to. Now check the polls on my profile and tell me what story you think I should start next! PLEASE! Review I loves you all!


End file.
